


An Easy Fix

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Helping, M/M, Oral Sex, Unintended Arousal, aphrodisiac berries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a little foraging trip in the forest, Sonic runs into Mighty. But it doesn't take long for the hero to realize Mighty has a little problem. Luckily, the Blue Blur has a perfect solution!</p><p>Feel free to leave feedback, whether you loved it, hated it, got off to it, whatever XD. Feedback is important to further my writing.</p><p>Mighty's design was inspired by this cool fanart: http://molochtdl.deviantart.com/art/Mighty-the-Armadillo-500359113 so props to them for making it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Fix

Sonic whistled a simple tune to himself as he juggled a few apples in hand, basket swinging from his forearm. It had been far too long since he went out and foraged in the woods, and he couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t done so sooner. The sights and smells of the forest far outmatched the glaring cityscape that was only a train-ride away from Tails’ workshop.  
  
It was late in the afternoon, and the golden sunlight filtering through the canopy had built up a nice warmth that put Sonic completely at ease. He bit back a yawn; the thought of taking a nice nap was just becoming too enticing. He glanced at the basket of fruits in his grasp. If he fell asleep now, the food would spoil over time, and his venture would be in vain.  
  
‘And that’s if no wild animals decide to grab it…’ he mentally added. Forcing himself to keep walking, he headed down the path leading to the exit. Station Square was only a few minutes away at a normal run, and from there he just had to get on the train. Once he was home, he’d get the fruit to Tails, make a mean apple pie—  
  
Sonic’s thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of someone humming. His ears perked up and twitched to the sound, which was off to the side, toward the river he knew ran through the forest. He wanted to just ignore it, but his curiosity was piqued, and he decided to investigate. His instincts weren’t alerting him to any danger, so what was the harm?  
  
After knocking away a few bushes, Sonic was able to make out the figure. He was definitely larger than him by a few inches, and much bulkier. His body was almost devoid of fur except for a bit on his peach colored belly. The rest of his torso and his legs were smooth black skin, his arms a soft tan. He wore black and army green fingerless gloves and boots that were outfitted with metal plates.  
  
But the key thing that got Sonic’s attention was what was on his body. A red carapace decorated his head like a helmet, leaving only his rounded ears exposed. On his back was another similar section of plated armor, which reminded Sonic of a beetle’s back. Or maybe a turtle shell. Despite the drastic change in the red shell, Sonic instantly recognized the male.  
  
“Mighty!”  
  
The young mammal yelped in shock at being addressed, and he whirled around before grinning.  
  
“Sonic!!” In a flash, Sonic was glomped by the armadillo, prompting them both to fall into a giggling heap. The fruits of their labor were momentarily forgotten in their reunion. Mighty unashamedly nuzzled Sonic’s chest, prompting Sonic to be instantly flooded with childhood memories. “Man, it’s been forever, dude!”  
  
Sonic chuckled at his friend’s shining eyes, which he noted had changed into a bright turquoise.  
  
“Yeah, it… oomph… has…” he chuckled. For being only a few inches taller, Mighty was certainly heavy… The armadillo seemed to take notice and had the decency to blush and roll off of Sonic, holding out a hand to help him up. Sonic took the offered hand, nearly getting whiplash when he was yanked to his feet. “Looks like you’ve had some work done. Hitting the gym?”  
  
“Heh, nah… Just enjoyin’ life. The shell is just something that happens with age,” he explained, knowing his friend was interested in his cosmetic changes. “Makes it a lot easier to look behind me!” he said with a laugh. The two continued to joke a bit while Sonic retrieved his basket. “So… I’ve been hearing a lot about you through a few newspapers. You really stopped Eggman from using a mind-control laser?”  
  
“Yeah. Sleazeball was kidnapping aliens to power it,” Sonic replied with a scowl. Sometimes Eggman’s actions infuriated him… Mighty nodded empathetically, sharing in Sonic’s attachment to wild creatures of any kind. “But you should’ve seen me when they helped me bash his ‘bots! It was awesome!”  
  
Mighty grinned at that. Sonic’s enthusiasm was infectious, and he felt nothing but happiness to be able to interact with his friend again.  
  
“So… what are you doing out here, man?”  
  
Sonic blinked, having momentarily forgotten. “I decided to get some fruit for today. It’s been a while since I had some food from the woods, y’know?”  
  
“Heh. And here I thought you could live on chili dogs forever!” Mighty teased, lightly elbowing Sonic in the arm.  Sonic winced slightly at the amount of force in the friendly gesture, but laughed it off.  
  
 “Y’know, you’re welcome to join us. It’s been way too long!” Sonic offered. Mighty beamed. Free homemade food using fresh ingredients? No was unacceptable.  
  
“No way would I refuse that!”  
  
Sonic grinned and let his old friend tag along, and the two enjoyed a nice stroll down the trail. He’d wait until they got out to go into a run. He took a whiff of the fresh forest air, letting it fill his nostrils. Clean, earthy… salty?  
  
Hedgehog and armadillo paused, the former with confusion marring his expression.  
  
“Mighty, you smell something weird?” Sonic asked. His nose twitched at the unfamiliar odor. “Smells like the beach… like ocean spray.”  
  
That was definitely intriguing… What could smell salty in the forest? He tested the air, but to his surprise, couldn’t smell anything. But he knew Sonic wasn’t making anything up…  
  
“I can’t, dude… Maybe your nose is more sensitive than mine?”  
  
Sonic shrugged, but then noticed something else. “Mighty, are you sick? Your cheeks are turning pink…” He looked over the armadillo, then he picked up the scent again. “It’s you.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“That weird smell… it’s coming from you. You smell like you just rolled around in the mud before jumping in the ocean.”  
  
Mighty blinked in surprise. The last thing he expected was for it to be coming from him! Maybe that was why he couldn’t smell it? It was his natural odor becoming stronger…? ‘Oh no…’  
  
Mighty felt his knees shake slightly, and Sonic hastily set him down.  
  
“Dude, are you okay? You need me to grab you something?”  
  
“N-No… I’m not sick, it’s… it’s something else…” he blushed. Embarrassed, the armadillo’s hands covered his crotch, and Sonic knew something was up. “I’ve… I’ve been getting really… really horny the past few days… it comes and goes, but it’s annoying, man.”  
  
“Huh…” Sonic frowned. He helped his friend back up, supporting him to walk. “You need me to grab you anything? You have a campsite or something?”  
  
“Yeah… it’s about 100 feet or so over to the west.” Sonic nodded and lifted Mighty onto his back, despite the fact that his friend’s cock was now half-hard and leaking pre-cum onto his fur. The male let out a whimpering groan, his mind growing hazy with need. Sonic thankfully set him down on the grass before he resorted to rutting into his back, and Mighty began hastily stroking his shaft. Sonic was able to survey the area, and he couldn’t help but whistle slightly.  
  
Thick seed was spattered among the grass and trees, looking like spider-webs among the greenery. He brushed his hand against a tree, surprised when some of it stuck to his glove rather than flaking off. Mighty had done this recently… not even an hour ago…  
  
“Man, you’ve got it bad, Might,” Sonic mused, shaking it off. He looked over to see Mighty release a new stream onto the ground, the armadillo letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
“No… kidding… I just wish it’d stop for a while…” he panted out. His fingerless glove was soaked with cum, and he wiped it off hastily. Sonic nodded slightly while looking around. It was then that he noticed Mighty reaching into a small backpack, and the contents immediately interested him.  
  
“He-hey! What do we have here?” he said in amusement. Mighty happily handed him the bag, and Sonic pulled out a handful. They were small berries, a bright violet in color, looking almost like small blackberries. “That explains it.”  
  
Mighty had the berries up to his mouth, but stopped at Sonic’s remark. What explained what?  
  
“You know what these are, right, buddy?” Sonic asked, gesturing to the berries.  
  
“Nope. But I could tell they weren’t poisonous. They’re delicious!” he chirped.  
  
“Well, you’re half-right…” Sonic chuckled, causing Mighty’s eyes to widen. “These are called Blood Berries around here. At first I thought it was because they have red juice.” He popped one into his mouth with a grin. “But I learned from an herbalist that they actually do something else. In small amounts, they boost energy. But the reason they grow in spring… is because they boost libido for wild animals during mating season…” Sonic began to chortle. “You’ve b-been… gorging yourself… o-on a natural aphrodisiac!!” the hero howled out, unable to contain his amusement any longer. Mighty stared at the fruit in his hand in abject horror. He was getting himself aroused?!  
  
“Oh Chaos!! I’ve been eating these by the handful for days…!” he whined. Sonic clapped a hand over his stomach to comfort the pain of his laughter. “Dude! It’s not funny…! C’mon, what do I do…?! Getting hard so often like this can’t be healthy!”  
  
Sonic held up a finger as he bit back further chuckles. He still wore a grin; after all, it was still funny despite how horrified Mighty was, but was able to calm himself to speak properly.  
  
“First off, just relax… all ya gotta do is stop eating Blood Berries. The rest is just about getting it out of your system,” he explained, easing Mighty down. “But you don’t have the stamina to do jerk off until you burn through it.” He then smirked, taking off one of his gloves to run his hand over the hard, dripping shaft. Mighty whimpered and tried to shift away, only to be stopped by a hand clamping on his shoulder. “So allow me to fuck it out of you.”  
  
Words failed him as Sonic started stroking his cock, teasing the tip with his thumb. His shaft was already slick from his previous session, and Sonic’s firm grip and steady speed sent shivers up his spine.  
  
“Ooh… oh wow oh man…” Mighty gasped. He started to relax and let the pleasure wash over him, becoming putty in Sonic’s hands. Sonic’s other hand cupped his balls and rolled them gently, applying just enough pressure to bring stars to Mighty’s vision. “Augh!! Yes… y-you’re an… an expert, man…”  
  
“Thanks,” Sonic replied. He continued to pleasure the shaft, letting Mighty’s fluids coat his hands. He could feel Mighty’s balls start to tighten; the armadillo was getting close. Sonic smirked and leaned in to run his tongue up the shaft, tracing over the veins along the side. Mighty bucked sharply at the sensation.  
  
“Oh gods! S-Sonic!!”  
  
“Want me to suck it, big guy~?” Sonic purred, igniting a deep blush on his friend.  
  
“I… y-yes—AHH!!” The moment the word left his lips, Sonic replaced his hand with his hot, wet mouth, and Mighty bucked again. Sonic let out a delighted noise and pushed his nose deep into Mighty’s groin. The scent of the armadillo's musk was pleasant to his senses, earthy like the forests he walked. He continued to tease and roll his balls with his soaked hands, listening to his moans growing louder while he sucked and slurped.  
  
Mighty’s face burned with a deep blush. His cock throbbed harder than he imagined it ever could. His balls were tight, ready to burst, and he wanted Sonic to just blow him to oblivion. His tongue was soft and warm on his flesh, teasing every sensitive bit of his dick. The lips were locked around the base of his shaft, and Sonic’s throat massaged him with each deep suck.  
  
Saliva and pre-cum dripped from Sonic’s mouth and down his shaft, and he shivered when some slipped around his balls to cover his taint. He couldn’t even find the effort to be shocked at how messy and lewd his friend could be. He just wanted to cum!  
  
“Sonic… Sonic please…I… I need to…”  
  
Sonic made an ok sign with his free hand and pulled up, humming around the sensitive tip. Mighty jerked so hard he nearly hurt himself, and he came with a harsh yowl. His vision danced and wavered, his chest heaving with the effort to catch his breath. He blearily looked up when he no longer felt the comforting heat of his friend’s mouth.  
  
The question died on his tongue at the sight that greeted him, which both turned him on and startled him at the same time. Sonic’s eyes were much darker than before, a rich forest green compared to the normal emerald shine. He glanced down to see his friend’s cock had become exposed during their carnal act, and was now dripping a substantial amount of pre-cum onto the grass. His throat felt dry, but drool pooled on his tongue. His body and mind was a convoluted mix of sensations and ideas at war.  
  
“S-Sonic…” he whispered. Sonic smirked and opened his mouth, revealing he hadn’t swallowed any of the seed Mighty spurted. The volume was enough to make his cheeks slightly puffy, and Mighty felt a mix of embarrassment and pride at the power of his orgasm.  
  
Sonic gathered the slick onto his fingers and pressed them to Mighty’s tight pucker. The armadillo happily allowed Sonic entrance into his body, spreading his legs wider for his friend.  
  
“You’re eager to get something in you, huh?” Sonic teased. Mighty laughed softly in relief. It seemed the regular Sonic was still in there after all. Sonic rubbed his fingers around the warm tunnel, searching for the spot that would ensure Mighty would be getting the full effect of the aphrodisiac flooding his system.  
  
“Ngah!!”  
  
“Found it.” Sonic smirked.  
  
“Oh…! Oh wow… what… was that my…?”  
  
“Yup. And I think we should give it a little… taste of things to come, eh?”  
  
Sonic instantly started hammering the bundle of nerves with his fingers, and Mighty bucked and writhed into Sonic’s hand. His voice was broken in a mix of squeals and gasps, unable to keep himself together. His cock was rapidly hardening thanks to Sonic’s skilled digits, and it almost felt sore from how good it felt.  
  
Green eyes watched Mighty going crazy in pleasure. He never imagined he’d be in this position. On his knees with a couple fingers knuckle deep in his over-aroused friend’s ass. But he found himself truly enjoying the experience. Mighty’s scent, his flavor, his sounds… the passionate but primal action mixed with his never-ending desire to help people into a truly delightful experience. He wanted nothing more than to just pleasure his friend until he simply couldn’t handle it.  
  
He slowly and regretfully pulled his fingers out, and Mighty whined at the loss.  
  
“Shh… easy, buddy. Just a second, okay?” Sonic looked around and grabbed a blanket from Mighty’s supplies, covering the fruit with it. “We’ll obviously be here for a little while…” His duty done, he returned to the needy armadillo, sitting on his knees. “You think you can lift up one of your legs for me?”  
  
Mighty nodded, though dazedly, and hooked a hand around his left thigh to raise it higher, using his other hand to lift himself up a little. Sonic grasped his ass to hold it in place, then slowly pushed his dick into the stretched out hole.  
  
Both males gasped thickly, Sonic especially, becoming rapidly overwhelmed by the sensation. Sonic felt like he was sliding into a velvety vice that embraced him like a lover. Mighty quivered, but his hormones and Sonic’s stretching made the intrusion easier.  
  
“Oh whoa…” Mighty wheezed. “Sonic, w-wait…!”  
  
“Sorry, dude. I’m not good at waiting…” Sonic panted, not the least bit sorry. He slid into his friend with ease, impressed with his skills. Even when tense, he was still loose enough for Sonic to keep pushing.  “Just relax, buddy… I’m almost in.”  
  
“E-Easy for y-you to say!” Mighty groaned. “You… you’re not the one… getting spread open… ah!”  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment~” Sonic chuckled. He humped his hips forward, making him grunt, and Mighty blushed when he felt Sonic’s swollen balls against his tail. Green eyes locked with turquoise, and Sonic let loose. Pleasure erupted in their bodies, and Sonic began to moan loudly as well. Mighty watched Sonic with a dazed grin and a blush on his face. Truly, this was heaven.  
  
Sonic’s cock was thick and long, and he felt every bit of the hot, hard flesh rubbing his walls. Every thrust made warmth and electricity shoot through him, and he relished in the feeling. Sonic grinned back amidst his moans, releasing Mighty’s firm butt to lean back, using only his hips to fuck the tight hole. He had to smirk at Mighty’s face. He was already dazed, so he could imagine what he’d look like when—  
  
“Chaos!!”  
  
There it was.  
  
Sonic rammed Mighty’s sweet spot with force, and Mighty was drooling. His eyes were half-lidded with desire and pleasure, just adding to the sexy image. He rolled and bucked his hips faster as he felt his balls tighten.  
  
“Nngh… Close…” he panted. “You?” Mighty didn’t bother trying to speak, instead just nodding. Sonic was losing himself in the moment, his body wracked with pleasure of all sorts. Pleasure of the forest, pleasure in his genitals, and pleasure from helping his friend. “Ngh, ah, yes!!”  
  
Sonic cried out as he came hard, his body locked up from the force of his orgasm. His thick seed filled up the space in Mighty’s body, some coming back out to soak his dick. Mighty spurted over his stomach and let out a sharp cry of his own, but recovered quickly. He giggled at the pleasurable warmth filling him, and gazed adoringly at the blue hedgehog.  
  
“Thank you, my friend…” he purred in bliss. Sonic felt heat rush to his cheeks at the kind words. Mighty was always so thoughtful, so open to anything. He was slowly becoming more and more entranced with the armadillo.  
  
“Mighty… I… I can’t…” he began to pant heavily, causing Mighty to become slightly nervous. Sonic watched Mighty gulp, his eyes tracing the movement in his throat, and his resolve snapped. He lunged, hungrily capturing the male’s lips with his own, and Mighty squeaked in shock. Sonic’s tongue darted into his mouth, swiping over his teeth and the inside of his cheeks, savoring his taste.  
  
Blushing deeply, Mighty allowed Sonic his fill, doing his best to hold his breath while Sonic kissed him. He tentatively poked at the wet appendage with his own, earning a deep, husky growl that made his body shiver with want. As they pulled away, Mighty could see Sonic’s muzzle was wet with spit. No doubt his own was just as soaked from the sloppy kiss.  
  
“Sonic…” he whispered. Vaguely, he was still aware of the hero’s dick still hard and throbbing inside of him, but he was entranced with the body above him. The sunlight filtering through the canopy cast a halo of light around his quills, decorating them with golden shapes that seemed to twinkle like stars. His eyes were deep and dark with unbidden desire, a desire he shared and desperately wanted.  
  
With a near roar, Sonic yanked off Mighty’s gloves, casting them aside before doing the same with his boots and socks. Mighty’s eyes widened at the gesture. With most of them only wearing gloves and footwear, it was considered a mark of intimacy for them to be removed during sex. He stared up into green eyes, questions swarming, but his mind was wiped blank by a sharp thrust of blue supersonic hips.  
  
“We still have a long way to go, Mighty…” Sonic purred. “Time to show you what I can really do.”  
  
Sonic took advantage of his new position and pounded into the armored mammal, reducing him to wailing in ecstasy. The two rutted hard and fast, cumming again and again, their screams and moans pervading the forest. The fruit basket lay forgotten as they embraced each other, and Mighty was pleased beyond measure. Not only did he have a friend to cure his need, but now he had a lover that would ensure this experience would continue well into their lives.


End file.
